Endless Tides
by Hakuzo NightFox
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts Cross over. The first couple of chapters will Feature the Pokemon world. Others will be added as the story progresses.


Note: This is a non-profic Fanfic and all © characters belong to their owners.

Ivy© user/negaivy

Endless Tides

By Hakuzo NightFox

Chapter 1: We all live in a Pokémon World.

Deep in a long forgotten mountain in a place where magic rules the world and every word has power, resides a dark castle unlike any seen in the Enchanted Dominion. Every brick of the castle is darker than pitch, as if the bricks were created from pure darkness. A hazy aura of malice can be felt for miles away as any who dare venture near the castle instantly feels a deep seated fear.

Inside these damp and dank walls of the revered castle two female figures converse in the throne room. Sitting on the throne was a woman clad in a long black dress and holding a long scepter. She glares at the other tall woman dressed in black and wearing brightly colored furs.

"Can you get the job done, Cruella De Vill?" The woman sitting on the thrown asks in a venomous tone.

"Ofcourse Darling, Just so long as I get to keep all those lovely pelts." Cruella replies snarkly. "I'm no full Maleficent."

"We shall see about that. You know your orders, I expect them to be followed to the letter" Maleficent sneers back at Cruella.

"It will be done, Toodles!" Cruella gives a back handed wave as she walks away and out of the castle. Cruella jumps into her Panther De Ville and speeds off after stepping on the gas peddle.

Hakuzo NightFox yawns as he eats breakfast at the kitchen table trying to wake up for the day. Miles, Hakuzo's rare colored Ninetales, sits on the ground nearby eating a couple of Oran berries.

Suddenly Hakuzo's Pokétech blares out Professor Oak's voice. "Hakuzo turn on the TV quick, Something strange is going on!"

"Is HARASH causing trouble again?" Hakuzo ask as he flips on the TV.

"No it's much worse than that" Oak explains as the news pops onto the TV screen.

"Reports have been coming in all around the Region that Pokémon have become infected by something. It's very similar to the outbreak of Shadow Pokémon from the Orre Region." The news reporter states as the camera pans around an open field in the Pin Wheel Forest. "Here there are several Pokémon said to be infected by this outbreak. It is advised that if you see any strange Pokémon to leave the area imm.. What that!"

A black Pansage emerges from the ground then rushes at the camera and slams into it. The picture goes blank and a message displaying technical difficulties blinks onto the screen.

"What's going on?" Hakuzo asks Oak after the picture went blank.

"I don't know, I want you to investigate what's going on." Oak replies as he an aid rushes in. "I'm going to contact Ivy at her work, I want both of you to be careful."

"We will." Hakuzo replies before Oak yells out 'what'.

"I have to go Hakuzo; I'll tell Ivy to meet you in Black City." Oak states while shutting off communications.

Hakuzo turns to Miles, "This isn't good…Is this something Thranos is doing?"

Miles tilts his head to the side. "_I don't think so… this is something much worse. Something much darker._" Miles replies as Hakuzo finishes his breakfast and starts goes to wake up Tsukos. Both trainers make their way to the ranch that Ivy works at.

Ivy greets them as soon as they are there; out of breath as if she's been running. "The… Miltank are going berserk… It's… Chaos." Around the ranch, the Miltank barn had a large hole in it, and the fencing is splintered beyond repair.

The Air is filled with the strange moos of the Miltank and the sound of their hooves stomping and tearing up the terrain. The barn shudders as a Miltank rammed into it, causing a groaning sound to fill the air.

"This isn't good we have to stop these Miltank and fast!" Hakuzo says and without a word Miles rushes forward and sends a blast of fire at one of the Miltank, causing it to recoil slightly.

Despite the powerful attack the Miltank keeps rushing towards Miles. The agile Fox Pokémon simply dodges out of the way of the attack and continues to assault it with fire. Hakuzo releases his other Pokémon as well.

Garchomp rushes out and grapple with one of the Miltank. The Miltank quickly overpowers Garchomp causing him to let go. His attacks against the Miltank don't appear to phase it at all.

Aerodactyl swoops down and assists Garchomp but the Miltank bashes the Fossil Pokémon away. Both Pokémon Tag-team on the oddly colored Miltank but both are thrown around like nothing.

Hakuzo's Rotom, in the form of a possessed fan, uses its variety of special attacks to push back the Miltank. Hakuzo's rare-colored Floatzel Ice Punches a Miltank the attack doesn't seem to do any damage but it froze the Pokémon in place.

Tsukos watches over the fighting going on. "Physical attacks are not cutting it Hakuzo. Recall Garchomp, Aerodactyl and Floatzel before the get hurt!" Hakuzo calls out to his Pokémon to retreat while he sends out Snivy. The smaller Grass Type Pokémon looks over the battle and gives a small yelp.

"It's ok Snivy; just keep your distance and let Rotom and Miles do most of the work. You give them backup to keep the Miltank distracted." Hakuzo tells his Snivy. Hakuzo didn't want to send out Snivy because it doesn't like to battle but this was one of those times where there was no other choice.

On the other side of the Farm Ivy had her hands full directing her Ninetales, Zora and her Lucario, Sapphire to attack the Miltank. By this point the farm has become badly damaged and in dire need of repairs. Ivy just knows she's going to be put to work trying to fix this mess.

Without warning the Miltank appear to sink into the ground. Ivy slowly backs up feeling scared over all that is happening. She accidently bumps into her brother's back and stops. Hakuzo gives Ivy a quick hug as his Pokémon take a defensive stance.

An evil laughter booms through the land, and old and familiar voice. "Your time on this planet is over mere mortals. I know posses the ability to destroy you once and for all!" The laughing continues again, as dark form solidifies in the field. Thranos appears and walks towards the group.

Miles and Zora let out a loud growl at the approaching enemy, both Pokémon willing to protect their trainers to the death if they must. Hakuzo takes up a Defensive stance as Ivy stays very close to her Brother. Shadows move and swirl behind Thranos as he walks forward.

"I now control an army of Pokémon darker than anything you have ever faced. It will be a matter of time before you fall prey to them." Thranos seemingly grows larger as he walks forward. The air warps around him as thousands of tainted Pokémon appear, each one fiercer looking than the last.

A sudden burst of light erupts in the area and all goes quiet.

A Panther De Ville pulls up to a hotel in Castelia town. Cruella De Vil exits the vehicle while and walks inside. She books the penthouse suite of the hotel for her personal base of operations.

"For a miserable colorful world, they do have a certain amount of luxury." Cruella states to her self, while she explores her surroundings. "Only the best will do! I may very well decide to stay here and live in the lap of luxury the rest of my life." Cruella closes her eyes and thinks on all the money she will make once she gets ahold of the pelts that belong to the creatures of this world.

Cruella basks in the thoughts of being richer than she ever has been before. She takes a moment and draws up a nice bubble bath. Cruella settles into the tub and leans back enjoying the self pampering when a face appears in the mirror behind her.

"Cruella, this is no time to lounge about and take a bath. You have a job to do!" Maleficent's reflection yells out at Cruella.

Cruella covers herself up with the foamy bubbles as she turns to face Maleficent. "Darling, A girl has to have time to enjoy a few luxuries."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that later!" Maleficent sneers.

"Of course Darling. I'll get right to it as soon as I'm finished." Cruella replies, annoyed at the interruption. _'I need to remember to cover that mirror when I need personal time'_ Cruella thinks to herself as she disdainfully finishes her bath.

Somewhere in the middle of Pin Wheel Forest, a magical door springs up from the ground. The Symbol of the Keyblade embossed onto the door. It slowly swings open and a light washes over the area.

A young man emerges from the door wearing Black and red. He steps forward looking around the trees as he does so. A few moments later another smaller creature emerges from the doorway as well. A large black mouse, wearing a black cloak.

"Where are we?" Asks the young man as he rests against a large moss covered rock.

"We are in a world that is ruled by many creatures, Sora." The mouse states in a high pitched voice. "They call these creatures Pokémon. This place is ripe for a Heartless invasion."

"I see." Sora nods. The forest reminds him a bit of Wonderland. Sora cringes at the thought of this place being ruled by a mad queen. "What do you know about his place Mickey?"

"Not much, Other than the Pathway between worlds just linked up here. That means we may have time to stop the Heartless from getting here." Mickey states as he pulls back the hood he is wearing, revealing a crown.

Before Mickey could continue a group of Pansage rises up from the ground and start attacking. Sora holds his arms out and a Keyblade appears. With quick movements, Sora swings into action bashing away at the Pansage. Each defeated Pokémon leaving behind a crystal heart that flies up into the air to an unknown destination.

"This isn't good… we are too late." Mickey replies worriedly. "Someone is already collecting the crystallized hearts of those turned Heartless. We have to act quickly!" Mickey runs off in a direction and Sora follows closely.

Cruella drives around looking for some thugs she can hire to do her dirty work. Soon she pulls her Panther De Ville along side a rough looking bunch of people wearing what appears to be gang clothing. They ware wearing the street uniforms of the HARASH group.

"Perfect." Cruella pulls up along the thugs showing off she is very wealthy. "I was wondering if any of you boys would be interested in a special kind of job. Only the most ruthless of you lot will be hired." Cruella states sits back watching the brawl unfold. A smile of satisfaction creeps onto her face as she watches these youths turn on each-other for a bit of money.

When the dust settled a pair young teens were left and soon they were loaded in the car and taken to a new destination. As they drove along, daylight seems to eerily and suddenly disappear into night.

Cruella pulls the car over to a field filled with many wild Pokémon. "You boys wait right here, I'll be just a moment Darlings." Cruella ways as she walks a way with flair in her hips as she walks toward the Pokémon. She holds out her hand an arcane like circle appears under her the Heartless Symbol in the middle of it. Darkness rises up from the ground and latches onto any Pokémon within its path. Soon the Pokémon are swallowed up and a grey husk is left. "Alright boys, load up these furs into the car. Quickly now, Chop chop!"

After several long minute the teens load up the husks of the Pokémon into the trunk of Cruella's Panther De Ville, and the drive off in search of new targets.

Mickey and Sora cut through the forest and somehow arrive near White Forest. When they arrive the area starts to get darker and they realize they have to move quicker.

"I sense someone in Danger! I have to get there in time!" Mickey runs even faster holding out his hands and two keyblades form, one in each hand. The closer Mickey approached the stronger the feeling of an immense evil assaults Mickey's senses.

Sora catches up to Mickey as the mouse pauses outside of a field. The remains of a dilapidated barn and torn up terrain is the scene that reveals it's self. Mickey spots as lone dark figure appears, putting of an aura that is more evil then that of Maleficent.

Mickey runs forward as soon as the army of Heartless emerges from the ground. A burst of light is released from Mickey and the area becomes bleached out. A few minutes later Mickey is standing infront of Hakuzo, Ivy and Tsukos holding up his keys in an X shape infront of him.

"Go, Run!" Mickey yells at Hakuzo and their group. The group isn't really surprised at this since they are used to talking Pokémon. Ivy wonders for a moment if the mouse is a new kind of Pokémon.

"This isn't your fight. Thranos has been causing trouble for a long time and we can't let it keep going." Hakuzo says calmly.

"There's more at stake here than you realize, But there's no time to talk" Mickey hastily replies. More Heartless Pokémon rise out of the ground and start to over-run the area.

Ivy grabs onto Hakuzo's arm, "There's to many here… we need to get to safety." Ivy replies practically shaking.

"Where? There's no place we can go that Thranos can't." Hakuzo replies.

Ivy looks around at the approaching Heartless. "There's a shrine that's fairly close to the ranch. The Abundant Shrine… It's guarded by a legendary pokemon named Landorous. We should be safe there."

Mickey yells at them, "Go now, We'll be fine and catch up to you to explain all of this, now go!"

Hakuzo summons out Garchomp and Aerodactyl to transport the group to safety. Ivy and Hakuzo quickly recall their Pokémon and grab a ride on either Pokémon. Tsukos is picked up by Garchomp and both Pokémon follow the direction of Ivy as Heartless Pokémon give chase.

Miles uses fire attacks to keep the Heartless at bay while they flee to the shrine. Thranos attempted to give chase as well but Mickey's magic kept him from fleeing for the moment. Sora was attacking and swinging at the Heartless, effectively taking them out one at a time. Each time the crystal hearts rise up into the air and traveling towards Thranos.

"Once we get over this mountain, we'll be at the shrine." Ivy yells out as the large mass of Heartless continue their pursuit. Miles was starting to get tired from continual use of his flamethrower attack.

Aerodactyl swoops over the mountain and a Japanese shrine can be seen now. Garchomp continues his run while holding onto Tsukos. The Land Shark Pokémon clears the crest of the hill with the Heartless following close on his heels.

A Pokémon was floating above the shrine. The pokemon looked like a genie with dark colored skin. "That's… Landorus…. It must know the Heartless are coming this way." Aerodactyl swoops down and lands near the shrine. It lowers its body to the ground and allows Ivy and Hakuzo dismount.

Landorus lets out a roar and sends out an earthquake through the lands causing the Heartless Pokémon to stagger to the ground. Then Landorus pounds the ground with its hammer like appendage and causes a Fissure to form.

The sheer power of the attack causes many of the Heartless to fade away and send their crystal hearts to Thranos. The sky also starts to cloud over and thunder erupts from the sky. When the flash ends, Thundurus and Tornadus float above the shrine as well. Both Pokémon rush out and start attacking the swarming Heartless.

Soon the number of Heartless starts to dwindle to a small trickle until they seem to stop rushing for now. Soon an eerie calm overtook the small shrine. The three legendary pokemon alight on top of the small shrine. Standing watch over all that have seek sanctuary in small shrine.

A few minutes later Sora and Mickey crest the top of the mountain. After a short walk the two arrive at the shrine, taking a moment to catch their breath after the battle they had. They gather around Hakuzo and the others that have taken shelter near the shrine.

After everyone rested for a while, the group commences to chat once again. "Ok you two seem to know what's going in. How is all of this tied to Thranos?" Hakuzo asks the two new comers.

"Thranos is collecting the crystallized hearts of the creatures around here. Normally when a person tries to do that they are trying to open the gates to Kingdom Hearts. Normally for a greedy purpose. I don't now what Thranos seeks by opening Kingdom Hearts… There's nothing there he can gain." Mickey explains to the group present.

"What is this Kingdom Hearts?" Hakuzo asks Mickey while trying to recollect what happened.

"Kingdom Heart is a place where everyone's 'Heart' or essence of sorts goes." Mickey replies with a sigh.

"Wait so what is this place, like heaven?" Ivy asks suddenly.

"Not quite. It's a place of transition, and it's an archive of sorts. Everyone pure of heart goes there at least once. Some say it's a place of beginning." Mickey continues to explain all of this to the group as he continues to answer questions.

"What are these 'Heartless'?" Tsukos asks finally. "And how are the Pokémon getting affected by them?"

Sora steps forward to answer this time. "Heartless are creatures without a 'Heart'. They become creatures of pure hatred, and lash out at others that are not affected like they are. They try to turn others like them to spread the corruption. When one is defeated the heart of the person crystallizes and is sent through Kingdom Hearts to be purified." Sora explains as Mickey jumps back in.

"When enough crystallized hearts are sent to Kingdom Hearts, the place becomes clogged and the connections to it open up. No one knows why this happens but maybe there is a person or being that has to manually clear up the congestion." Mickey replies.

"Is there a way to cure a Heartless?" Hakuzo asks he leans back, trying to absorb all that's going on.

"The only way you can save a Heartless is by defeating them in battle and sending their crystallized heart away. The person or creature normally wakes up later returned back to normal once their heart is purified. The quickest way to do that is with a Keyblade." Mickey holds out his hand and a Keyblade emerges. "There are only a few Keyblades in the world and each one is unique. They choose their master based on the kind of heart that person has."

After the questions have been asked everyone tries to rest and sleep as nightfall rightfully approaches. Yet no one can really sleep to well with the though of creatures being corrupted into something monstrous.

Cruella De Vill pulls her Panther De Ville to a warehouse, and has the two teens unload the husks that remained behind into it. "Very good darlings, keep this up and I'll be rich beyond comparison once this venture is finished." Cruella continues to daydream of all the things she plans to buy with the money she was about to make.

"Hey! I think one of these things moved!" one of the Teens yell out.

"It's your imagination darling, now come on we have more work to do." Cruella closes up the warehouse and proceeds to drive off in search of more Pokémon to turn heartless. This time her drive takes her to Chargestone Cave.

When she reaches the cave she stops the Panther De Ville besides the opening and hops out. As she walks into the cave, and is stopped sort by a presence that is almost solid but dark in nature.

"So you are the one that's been sending me the fuel I desperately need." The dark creature says.

"Darling, I don't care what you do as long as I can continue making money with what I do." Cruella replies.

The figure laughs, "A business woman I see. Very well then, lets make a deal" The form starts to take shape and Thranos appears once again. "I'm Thranos, God of these lands. Continue feeding me these crystal hearts and I shall supply you with all the Pokémon you ever desire."

"You got yourself a deal mister!" Cruella agrees straight away without much insight, her greed fueling her cause. Thranos waves his hands and many pokemon appear before Cruella. With a simple wave of her hand She turns them all into heartless and the crystal hearts travel to Thraonos.

The single haul was enough to completely fill up Cruella's vehicle. "Cruella, I'll make this even easier for you. I'll deliver the Pokémon right outside your warehouse so you all you have to do is load them up."

"My darling, you are being rather sweet." Cruella replies. "Thank you for doing business with you."

Thranos laughs again. "The pleasure is all mine." He then fades away back into the darkness. His laugh continues to echo through the caves as Cruella makes her exit and delivers the husks of the Pokémon to her warehouse.

Thranos continues to laugh as he makes his way to his next destination. Soon he shall have enough power to destroy this planet, all thinks to the connection between worlds opening up into this one granting Thranos even more power than he's ever had before.


End file.
